


Stuck Like Glue

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Carry On Quarantine, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester is Obsessed with Castiel, Dean Winchester is So Done, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Castiel/Dean Winchester, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Ficlet, First Kiss, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oneshot, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Pandemics, Quarantine, Romantic Gestures, Roommates, Sneaky Dean Winchester, Snippets, deanandcasbingo, quarantining together, scenes, social distancing, stay at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Dean and Cas are roommates, and now they’re stuck together during quarantine. Not that Cas minds, except Dean is being extra flirty, which is proving to make Cas’ crush on Dean explode more and more. Every day Dean seems to be ramping up the flirting, showering Cas with romantic gestures that just seem to go over Cas’ head. Dean makes a bold move, one that Cas can’t mistake, that finally pushes them together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean and Cas Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832392
Comments: 40
Kudos: 298
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Stuck Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DeanandCas Bingo
> 
> Square filled: Roommates

“That isn’t social distancing, Dean,” Cas frowned, shoving at Dean’s legs which were suddenly pressed up against Cas’ thigh as he flopped down on the couch.

“We already live together, Cas. You don’t have to social distance yourself from the people you’re already living with. Just everyone else. Besides, you’re not sick, and neither am I,” Dean pointed out, reaching over to snatch the TV remote from Cas’ hand as he made himself more comfortable on his end of the couch.

“You don’t actually know that. You might have the virus and not be showing any symptoms yet.”

“Neither of us have come into contact with anyone who’s sick. We’re fine. Would you quit worrying? As long as neither of us goes partying it up, we’re gonna be just fine.”

Cas frowned again, casting his eyes from the TV over to Dean. He paused for a brief second, taking in his best friend’s slouched form and the way Dean’s arm was thrown along the back of the couch, his fingers just inches away from touching the back of his neck. Dean’s natural position of comfort. Something Cas had noticed he never seemed to do around anyone else except for himself. They had grown so close as friends, transcended all levels of discomfort to this strange level that was just _them,_ since Cas had seen Dean’s advertisement online seeking a roommate to help pay rent so many years ago. 

“Are you going to be able to go that long? Without being able to go out to bars and all.”

Dean opened his mouth, about to throw out a snarky retort, when he saw the sparkle of mischief in Cas’ eyes and the quirk of his lips. He was being teased. The asshole. “Shut the hell up. I’m a grown adult. I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much.”

“You can’t last more than four days, at a max. You’ll be climbing the walls needing to go out and have some fun,” Cas pointed out, reaching over to grab the remote again and flick the channel back to the news he’d been watching prior to Dean’s dramatic entrance.

“I’ve got all the fun I need right here in this room.” Rolling his head, Dean flashed Cas one of his award-winning smirks, his tongue darting out across his lower lip as he cast his eyes up and down Cas’ body.

Cas flushed, and goddammit he was a man in his mid-thirties, he does not need to be getting flustered by harmless teasing like this anymore. Especially when that harmless teasing was coming from Dean. Dean had made it clear from the minute Cas had moved in that he was into men and women; he pretty much flirted with anyone he came into contact with, as if it were a default mode of communicating for him. Cas had become immune to the harmless flirting years ago, but it didn’t stop the sharp stabs of longing that flashed short and bright in Cas’ mind occasionally.

“Shove off, Winchester,” Cas said, huffing and turning back to the TV again.

“Hey, I was just saying. We could be quarantining together for a long time. Just you and me. Me and you. Us.”

“And?” Cas asked. He tilted his head to look back over at Dean. There was this weird glint of something on Dean’s face that Cas couldn’t place. But the second Dean seemed to sense Cas was looking at him, the look was gone, replaced by his usual teasing smirk. Dean just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Cas sighed, shaking his head and going back to watching the news.

It was a few minutes later that Dean shifted on the couch, moving to lean his weight into the arm of the couch and sliding his feet under Cas’ thigh. Cas barely registered, shifting his hand to rub at Dean’s ankle for a moment before picking up the remote to start channel surfing again.

“You really think this quarantine could go on for a while?” Cas asked casually.

Dean hummed noncommittally. “Was talking to Sammy earlier on the phone. He’s got someone he knew from Stanford who’s a doctor. Said this friend of his heard through the grapevine that things could get bad with this virus. That we should hunker down and stay away from other people as much as possible.”

“Good thing I went shopping after work yesterday and stocked up then.”

“Aren’t I just the luckiest man in the world to have such a wonderful roommate?” Dean teased.

Cas looked over, all seriousness. “Yes, yes you are.” His expression held firm for a second, just long enough for Dean to look taken aback, before Cas grinned, poking Dean in the ankle.

“You’re such an ass,” Dean said.

“But you love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I really do,” Dean murmured, his voice soft and sentimental. But Cas didn’t notice the shift in tone, instead just patting Dean’s ankle and going back to flicking channels once again.

~

Cas walked into the kitchen the next afternoon to see Dean with an opened pack of ground beef and a burger press in his hand. “Are you- Dean, what- what are you doing?”

Dean spun around, breaking off from his quiet humming to lock eyes with Cas. “I’m um- making you- making us dinner. You said you liked when I grilled, didn’t you?”

Cas flushed, clearing his throat and beelining for the fridge so he didn’t have to look at Dean. “Well, I mean, yeah. I love when you cook. I just… don’t you normally grill when your brother and all our friends are over?” Cas rooted around in the fridge, pushing aside all of the groceries he had brought the other day in order to find the beer.

“Hmm,” Dean hummed. “Can’t I cook specially for you, sugar?”

Cas knocked his head into one of the glass shelves, swearing and rubbing his head as he stepped away from the fridge with two bottles of beer. “I- uh.. Yeah. Um… sure?”

Cas handed Dean a bottle, trying not to lock eyes with him as he moved towards the other side of their small kitchen, leaning his hip against the cool granite to try and steady himself. That’s when his eyes landed on the freshly peeled potatoes and the deep fat fryer that Sam had gotten Dean last Christmas. “Are you… making homemade fries?” he asked, his voice pitching up in surprise.

Dean hummed again, turning to flash Cas a million-watt smile that made Cas’ stomach twist and his spine tingle.

“I don’t understand. What’s the special occasion? Why so much effort for a meal when we’re stuck at home during a quarantine?”

“Maybe I like to wine and dine before I take someone to bed?” Dean said.

Cas, who had been taking a sip of his beer, inhaled sharply and coughed when the beer went down the wrong pipe.

Dean glanced over, batting his eyes innocently. “Was it something I said?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Cas gasped from his position over the sink as he tried to cough the beer out of this trachea.

Dean laughed, so bright and full it seemed to fill the room with it’s warmth.

Cas finally managed to gasp in a normal lungful of air, and he turned back to look at Dean, who had once again busied himself with marinating his burgers.

“Seriously, Dean, why are you going to all this trouble?” Cas asked suspiciously.

“Is it so bad that I want to cook something nice for you for once instead of eating take-out?” Dean asked, looking over his shoulder at Cas. “Can’t you let me treat you occasionally?”

Cas snorted, raising an eyebrow at Dean’s back. “What do you want from me, Winchester? You’re only ever like this when you’re trying to butter me up for something? What did you do?” The heavenly smells of Cas’ favorite spices were starting to permeate the air, and Cas didn’t even register he was licking his lips until he glanced up at Dean, who was now staring at his mouth with a glazed over look in his eyes.

“I didn’t do anything. Not yet at least. Can’t do anything unless I get you into bed with me,” Dean muttered, spinning back around to focus on the burgers.

“You’re fucking terrible,” Cas said, rolling his eyes playfully at Dean’s teasing. “One day without bars being open and you’re already falling apart. Told you you’d be climbing the walls without being able to bring someone home.”

Cas barely dodged the onion that Dean hurled at him. He darted from the kitchen, cackling as he shouted over his shoulder, “Your aim is shit, Winchester.”

“Go fuck yourself, Novak,” Dean yelled back through his laughter.

Cas looked back, his eyes landing on the kitchen table, where a bottle of wine was already sat, with placemats and plates already laid out. Why Dean was going to all of this trouble, Cas could not understand. Neither of them cooked often, instead favoring eating crap takeout food together most of the time. Why the nice getup now? Cas decided to let it slide. It’s not like Dean had anything better to do with his time while they were stuck at home. Might as well enjoy it.

~

Cas had spent most of the following day working from home, conference calls over Zoom making him want to bash his head through his desk. He was suddenly envious of Dean. The lucky bastard didn’t have to work from home because he was a car mechanic, while Cas was stuck in boring meetings all day as a consultant for a law firm. Working from home was almost as bad as going into the office.

At 5 o’clock on the dot, there was a knock on his bedroom door. “Yes, Dean?” Cas asked as he got up from his desk.  
Dean cracked the door open, sticking his head in and flashing Cas a broad smile. “Ya done for the day?”

“Yeah, just finished up. Why?” Cas asked, stacking some papers onto the corner of his desk and unloosening his tie.

“Get out of the fancy getup and meet me in the living room in five,” Dean said, nodding his head once as if confirming with himself that his plan was set in stone.

“I- but… what for?” Cas asked, tugging the tie over his head and laying it down next to his computer.

“Five minutes, Cas,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows in challenge before closing the door behind him.

Cas sighed, dropping down so he was half sitting on the corner of his desk. What was Dean up to now? First dinner last night, which had actually been to die for and had left Cas pleasantly buzzed and radiating warmth, and now this? Shucking off his suit jacket, Cas decided he might as well go along with whatever plan Dean had set up. Work had been far too draining considering he hadn’t had to leave the apartment, and suddenly all Cas was craving was a relaxing evening.

Quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, Cas shut down his computer and made his way out to the living room. Dean was already there, a bowl of buttery popcorn sitting on the center table, a few stray pieces having fallen out of the bowl and were leaving a buttery residue on the wood table. Two beer bottles were already open and sitting on coasters next to the popcorn bowl.

The fire was on in the fireplace, set to a low crackle, more for ambience than actually heating the room. A blanket was thrown over the couch, with the cushions placed off to the side to make more room.

The main menu of a classic Western movie was playing, and it made Cas smile broadly. This was their thing- sitting and watching corny Western movies together. It was exactly what he’d needed after a long day of working. He wasn’t even sure how Dean knew what he needed, but it made him that much happier that Dean knew him so well.

“Dean this is- this is really nice,” Cas said, eyes finally landing on Dean, who was tucked up at one end of the couch.

“Nothing more romantic than watching a movie with the fire on,” Dean said, a warm smile on his face.

Cas laughed, rolling his eyes as he collapsed on the other end of the couch. “You’re lame, do you know that?” Cas asked, pushing down the sharp flash of longing, reaching out to snag a few pieces of popcorn as Dean grabbed the remote.

“What? I’m cool as ice, I’ll have you know,” Dean replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn and flicking a few pieces at Cas.

“No, you’re corny as hell. Just play the movie, would you?”

Dean sighed dramatically, sticking his tongue out playfully before he hit play. Ten minutes into the movie, Dean had slouched down into the couch cushions, pushing his toes underneath Cas’ thigh.

“Get your cold feet off of me,” Cas said, more for show than anything.

“Nope,” Dean said, popping the P before taking a swig of his beer.

Cas pretended to push his feet away, but Dean just slid his foot further under Cas’ thigh. Sighing in defeat, Cas rested his hand on Dean’s shin, and went back to watching the movie. He slowly began to run his fingers over Dean’s ankle, trailing nonsensical patterns across his skin. These were Cas’ favorite moments, where he got to indulge in those deep longing impulses that made him want his best friend. Most of the time he ignored them, kept them so buried that he barely registered them, but there were times like this where he allowed himself to fantasize about getting to touch Dean this intimately all the time.

After another fifteen minutes, Dean grabbed some popcorn, and then held his hand out, offering a few pieces to Cas. Cas cocked his head. Why was Dean trying to feed him food? He could easily manage to reach the bowl himself if he wanted some. But the look on Dean’s face, a mixture of hope and softness, made Cas’ heart race and sparked an ache deep in his gut. He opened his mouth, and Dean popped several pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

It went on that way for the whole movie, Dean moving closer and closer until he was pressed up against Cas. He alternated between feeding Cas popcorn and offering him beer. The whole thing was domestic and Cas didn’t know what Dean was up to, but he decided just to shut up and take it. It was the closest he was going to get to those deeply-buried fantasies of him and Dean being more. If Dean wanted to act all doting, then Cas was going to bask in it. He’d just ask Dean tomorrow why he was acting strange.

~

The next day, Cas had forgotten all about Dean’s strange behavior from the night before. It was the weekend, and he didn’t have to work. But being stuck in quarantine wasn’t exactly the most enthralling thing. Without being able to go out, Dean was sulking around the apartment, complaining of boredom. 

Ignoring his roommates whining, Cas grabbed one of the puzzles from the cupboard he’d been wanting to do for months. It was a full nature set, with trees and flowers and little bees. Just as Cas set the pieces out across the table in the living room, Dean threw himself down onto the couch.

“Jesus, Cas, what are you? Ninety? You’re really spending quarantine doing puzzles?” Dean asked.

“There’s nothing wrong with puzzles, Dean. They’re relaxing.”

“No, they’re frustrating and time-consuming is what they are,” Dean grumbled.

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean, and then tuned him out. Letting the puzzle pieces glide across his fingers, he slowly began sorting the pieces by color, pattern, and edge verses center.

He was so absorbed in his organizing he didn’t notice Dean creeping up beside him, phone held out. The shutter-sound of the camera made Cas jerk forward, dropping the puzzle piece in his hand. “What are you doing, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Taking your picture. You’re cute when you’re all absorbed in something. Did you know you stick your tongue out slightly when you’re concentrating on something really hard?” Dean asked, a grin on his lips.

“Piss off,” Cas said, shoving Dean away, ducking his head to hide the flush that was crawling across his cheeks at Dean calling him cute.

“You’re adorable, Cas,” Dean said, sliding his arms around Cas’ shoulders and kissing Cas’ cheek in a loud and sloppy manner.

“Ew, get off of me, you freak,” Cas grumbled, shoving Dean for the second time, even though a part of him wanted to yank Dean closer and kiss him properly. Instead, he shoved those stray feelings down and went along with their usual teasing, acting disgusted by Dean’s actions.

Dean laughed, ruffling Cas’ hair before he was letting go.

“Alright, alright, I’m going. Come find me when you’re done being boring,” he teased before he was gone again.

The next time Cas heard the shutter of Dean’s camera, he was watering his plants that sat on the windowsill in their kitchen.

“Dean!” Cas yelled, turning around and shooting Dean a look.

“What?” Dean asked faux innocently, sliding his phone into his back pocket.

“Why are you taking pictures of me?”

“Because I like you,” Dean said, tilting his head slightly as if his answer was obvious.

“You’re such a creep,” Cas muttered, turning around and watering the last of his plants, trying to calm his racing heart at Dean saying he liked him. He knew Dean just meant as a best friend. He needed to stop these flare ups of his little crush.

“Am not. People take pictures of those they like all the time,” Dean pointed out, hopping up and sitting on the counter.

“Not while they’re doing mundane chores, Dean.”

“That’s when you’re at your most vulnerable, though. You’re not expecting it. Shows your natural beauty,” Dean said, swinging his legs and tapping his feet against the cupboard.

“Natural beauty? Are you drunk?”

“No, of course I’m not. You’re hot, Cas. Just trying to bask in your hotness.”

“I’m going onto the balcony to escape your insanity. You need to get out of the apartment. Quarantine is driving you mad,” Cas said, his palms breaking out in a sweat and his heart skipping beats at Dean calling him hot. Oh God, he was so totally screwed. This really was getting out of control.

“Rude!” Dean yelled, grabbing the roll of paper towels and hurling them at Cas’ head as he opened the sliding door to their balcony.

The third time Cas heard Dean snap a picture of him, he was sitting at his desk, organizing things for work on Monday. “Dean, I swear to God!” Cas said, pushing away from his desk.

“A Castiel in his natural habitat, working at his desk even on the weekend; so studious,” Dean said, dropping his voice into a narrator voice.

“I’m going to kill you,” Cas said, stalking after Dean as he darted down the hall.

“Not if you can’t catch me,” Dean sing-songed.

“You’ve got nowhere to go. This apartment is not big enough for you to hide in.”

Dean’s laugh echoed from the living room and Cas rolled his eyes, giving up and deciding he’d get his revenge later when Dean was least expecting it.

But those thoughts slipped completely from his mind by that evening when Cas saw new picture frames dotted around the apartment. Dean had been busy. All the pictures he’d taken throughout the day had been freshly printed out on their printer and Dean had placed them into open frames they had around the place.

When Cas saw the picture of him watering his plants hung up in the hallway, he traced his fingers over the frame in awe. The sunlight was cascading through the window, lighting up his hair and creating a glow around him. He had to admit, Dean really was an incredible photographer. Although why Dean had taken the pictures and framed them escaped Cas. It was almost romantic, the way Dean had framed the pictures so carefully like one would do for a lover. Cas banged his head against the wall, trying desperately to push the thoughts out of his head. Dean was just bored and looking for something to do to keep himself entertained. It didn’t mean anything. 

When Cas collapsed on the couch that night and asked Dean, Dean just shrugged, a soft smile on his face that Cas couldn’t decipher. It gave him the smallest dash of hope that maybe, just maybe, there was something between them.

~

As Cas walked by Dean’s door the next day, he heard Dean on the phone.

“I’m serious, Sammy. I like him. Like, really like him. And it’s like he’s not getting my hints at all. I thought everything I’d been doing was screaming romantic partner vibes, but he’s missing all the signs. It’s driving me nuts.”

Feeling like a creep for eavesdropping on Dean’s call to Sam, Cas made his way into the living room, his head racing.

Dean liked someone? Who was it? Was it someone from the car shop he worked at? Someone he’d met at a bar? Clearly someone had caught his attention, and fairly seriously if he was telling his brother.

Frowning, Cas slumped down on the couch. Dean had never been the romantic sappy type of person. At least, not with anyone Cas had ever known of. He’d never seen Dean get close or comfortable with anyone besides him, but that’s just because they were roommates and were used to living together and being in each other’s pockets. It had nothing to do with Cas’ small- fastly growing- crush.

The more he thought about it, the more it hurt his head as he tried desperately to think who could have captured Dean’s attention enough that he wasn’t just being flirty but was actually being serious about someone. He’d have to ask Dean later, because now he was curious, and a small part of him was jealous.

Okay, more than a little jealous. He didn’t like some other guy taking Dean’s attention. He liked being the one Dean was focusing on, even if it was dumb things like taking his picture and framing them.

It was that kind of behavior that made Cas wonder at the back of his mind if Dean liked him…? But it couldn’t be. Dean would have just said if he liked him. Dean was nothing but bold and brash. They’d always been flirty and touchy feely with each other. Cas had to separate out Dean’s usual flirty behavior from his own desperately growing crush for Dean.

Later that night, Cas had completely forgotten about over-hearing Dean’s conversation. They were sat on the couch together, watching an old wrestling match on TV and sharing a bag of doritos they’d found in the cupboard.

Just as Cas had gotten comfortable, wriggling down into the cushions, the air conditioning kicked on and Cas shivered. “Fucking AC. Always kicks in too cold,” he whined, trying to huddle further into the pillows.

Dean laughed, turning his head away from the screen to look at Cas. “You’re such a baby. It’s not that cold.”

“Says the man currently wearing a jacket indoors,” Cas grumbled, flicking a dorito at Dean’s head.

“Then why don’t you get up and go get a jacket or a blanket?” Dean asked, grabbing the chip Cas had thrown at him and popping it into his mouth.

“Because I’m comfy and I don’t want to get up,” Cas said.

Dean chuckled again, shifting on the couch until he was sitting up instead slouching next to Cas. Shrugging his shoulders, Dean shucked off his jacket. “Here, you can take mine,” he said, holding it out for Cas to take.

“You’re sure?”

Dean nodded, smiling softly. “Looks good on you.”

Cas flushed, yanking the jacket from Dean’s hand and sliding it on so he could avoid Dean seeing how flushed his cheeks were. He took a deep breath, the scent of Dean’s aftershave tingling his nose and making him yearn. This crush was getting unbearable. He really needed to do something to stop himself from blurting something out that Dean definitely wouldn’t reciprocate.

“Thanks, Dean,” Cas mumbled, tucking his burning cheeks into the couch cushion so Dean wouldn’t know how much he was enjoying wearing his jacket.

“You’re welcome,” Dean said.

And oh God, was Dean’s tone more tender than normal? Was Cas just projecting his own crush back onto Dean’s actions? His head was spinning and hurting with how confusing this all was.

Ignoring the swirling thoughts, Cas buried himself further in Dean’s jacket and went back to watching the wrestling match, completely missing the look of adoration and hope radiating on Dean’s face.

~

Two days later, Cas heard Dean on the phone again as he walked past Dean’s closed door. “He just isn’t getting the hint and I’m being so obvious… It’s not funny, Sam… What the hell do you mean ramp it up?... Spell it out how?... Fuck off, my moves are suave, you complete ass… You’re not being helpful at all… No, you literally suck. Worst brother ever… I’m not calling you again… I hope you run out of toilet paper and can’t buy anymore… No, you can’t steal my toilet paper, go get your own.” 

Then Dean was laughing and whatever deep conversation the brothers had been having was drowned out by their bantering back and forth.

Cas slipped into the kitchen, his head swimming with the conversation he’d just heard. Part of him yearned for Dean to be talking about him, but he knew he wasn’t. Dean hadn’t been wooing him or dropping hints at him. Sure, Dean had been flirty, maybe a little more flirty than normal, but that was probably because he was stuck indoors because of the pandemic and didn’t have his local haunts where he flirted with everyone.

Whoever it was Dean was dropping hints at, it was clearly going on while Cas was working. Although why Dean hadn’t come and talked to him about it stung a little. But then knowing it wasn’t him stung more.

The whole situation sucked no matter how Cas looked at it. He really shouldn’t have been eavesdropping in the first place. He’d only made himself feel worse by hearing Dean talk to Sam about this supposed guy who had captured Dean’s heart.

It was his own fault anyway. Up until recently, he’d managed to keep his little crush on Dean buried deep and mostly ignored, except for the nights Dean was out and Cas moped around wishing Dean was with him. But now he was with Dean 24/7, his crush had just exploded, sending him spinning out of control.

He needed to get a grip. Dean was clearly interested in someone else. Cas really just needed to bottle up his crush and move on. There was always their normal flirty behavior, which Cas hoped would never change. If that was as close as Cas was going to get to Dean wanting him back, then he’d take that and run with it.

Cas had been so wrapped up in his jumbled thoughts, he missed Dean waltzing into the room wearing nothing but a robe, which was barely tied; showing his bare skin and his very apparent lack of boxers.

The sight was so distracting and so delicious Cas felt a surge of lust cascade down his body. His eyes settled on Dean’s waist, the slightly bulge just underneath the tie of his robe sending a shockwave of desire down Cas’ spine.

Jerking away from the counter, Cas stumbled, hitting his head on one of the cupboards. “Fuck me,” Cas yelped, handing darting up to the back of his head where he was sure a bruise was going to form in a few minutes.

“I’m trying,” Dean said, moving towards the freezer to grab an ice pack.

Cas didn’t hear Dean though, too busy wincing at the throbbing lump already appearing at the back of his skull.

“C’mere, you idiot,” Dean said, his hand wrapping around Cas’ wrist and tugging him towards the kitchen table. He pushed Cas into a seat and pressed the ice pack into the back of Cas’ head. “I know you’re accident prone, but you’re not normally that bad.”

“Yeah, well, wasn’t expecting you strutting in wearing nothing,” Cas said, wincing as Dean moved the ice pack slightly.

“You saying you like me wearing nothing?” Dean teased, even though there was a hint of a serious question buried somewhere in those words.

Cas chewed on his tongue to stop himself from instantly blurting out yes. “I’m just saying warn a guy before you go waltzing around like that. It’s distracting.”

“Distracting in a good way?” Dean almost purred.

Cas shuddered, Dean’s words sparking a trail of desire down Cas’ spine. Cas let his head drop down against the table, groaning heavily. “Yes. No. I don’t know. Fuck, my head hurts.”

Stepping back into the kitchen, Cas heard Dean rattling around for a few seconds before he came back with a rag and a glass of water. He wrapped the ice pack in the rag and placed it across the bruise on Cas’ head. “I’m going to get you some tylenol for the pain, alright? I’ll be right back. Just don’t move too quickly.”

This was all Cas’ dumb fault. If he wasn’t so attracted to his roommate, he wouldn’t have jerked back and hit himself in the head when he saw Dean wearing very little clothing. Dean paraded around in just his boxers all the time. He shouldn’t have let this get to him. If he could just tamper down this stupid crush, everything could go back to normal and he’d just tease Dean for parading around like that and act like it was nothing. 

If there was any chance of Dean liking him back, Cas had just utterly ruined it by making a complete and utter fool of himself. He just wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Even with his eyes closed, all Cas could see was Dean standing there in his robe with so much of his tanned skin showing, and it just made Cas squirm with need. He really really needed to get this crush under control before it was too late.

~

The next morning, Cas slept in late. He’d requested the day off, citing he’d sustained a minor head injury and needed the day to rest. Sure, his head was still slightly sore, but it was his ego that had taken the worst bruising. 

When Cas grabbed his phone to check the time, it was almost noon. Yawning, he pushed himself up and threw on some sweats and a tshirt so he could mope around and have a lazy day. Just as he was tugging his tshirt on, the smell of freshly baked cake wafted into the room.

Cas inhaled deeply, the smell of vanilla lingering in the air.

Dean didn’t bake often, but when he did, it was Cas’ favorite thing. Especially when he baked cakes. Deciding he could take the embarrassment if it meant getting a slice of that heavenly cake, Cas cracked open his bedroom door. Across the room, Dean’s door was slightly ajar, the lights dimmed low in his room. That was Dean’s sign that he was in his room and didn’t mind if Cas came in.

Mind made up, Cas decided he’d cut himself a slice of cake and then go thank Dean for baking. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, drawn by the smell of the delicious cake. His eyes instantly settled on the cake Dean had left on the counter and he felt himself grin. 

Grabbing a plate and a knife and setting them on the counter, Cas went to pick the cake up, only he froze with his hand inches from the dessert. His eyes darted across the top of the cake and he felt his heart seize and then lurch in his chest. Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God_.

Cas swore his lungs must have stopped working because there was no air flooding his chest. His head was spinning as his eyes skimmed repeatedly over the words that had been piped on the cake. Bold. Bright. Brash. Just Dean’s style.

**I like YOU. Now get in my bed.**

Cas grabbed hold of the counter, his knuckles going white as he tried to steady himself. Was this real life? Did Dean really mean… this whole time? Dean liked him back? This couldn’t be happening… could it?

There was no mistaking this though, right? No one else was coming into their apartment, not when they were self isolating. Everything from the past week and a half started to click in Cas’ head. The romantic dinner. The date-night movie night. The framed pictures. The clothes sharing. Dean walking around practically naked. His phone calls with Sam. It was all so blatantly obvious Cas felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest with how hard and fast it was beating. Dean hadn’t just been flirting, he’d been making obvious advances that Cas had missed.

Stumbling forward, Cas’ legs directed him towards Dean’s room before he even knew what was happening. He pushed open Dean’s door, and all of the air in his lungs was sucked out in a sharp gasp.

Dean was propped up on the bed in just a tshirt and boxers, and _oh_ _God_ that was hot. Then Cas’ eyes were drawn to the softly lit candles that were dotted around the room, along with little flowers that grew behind their complex were sprinkled around, too. It was the perfect mixture of romantic and sensual, and Cas swore he was going to faint.

When Cas finally looked back at Dean and their eyes locked, Dean said, “Fucking finally. Get your cute ass over here.”

Swallowing thickly, Cas moved his numb feet across the wood floor until he was standing in front of Dean. Dean looked him up and down, a slow drag of his gaze that lingered on every part of Cas, before he was looking up at Cas’ mouth and licking his lips.

Cas could feel the bright red flush creeping across his cheeks and down his neck at the hungry way Dean was looking at him. “Dean- I, Dean… I don’t- I don’t understand,” Cas stuttered.

“Cas, I don’t know how much more obvious I can make it. I like you, been trying to tell you for months, God, years. Why do you think I’ve been flirting with you for so long?”

Cas cocked his head, regarding Dean. “All this time you’ve been flirting with me… because you like me?”

Dean tipped his head back with a chuckle. “Yes, Cas.”

“Did you know that I- that I’ve been… that it was mutual?”

Dean reached out, sliding his hand around Cas’ wrist and tugging him closer, until Cas was standing in between his legs. “I’ve had an inkling about your feelings towards me. Hence why I’ve been trying to spell it out for you that I felt the same way about you.”

“How long?” Cas asked.

“Since you moved in,” Dean said, sliding his arms around Cas’ neck and pulling him closer. 

“This whole time. Fuck, we could have been together this whole time,” Cas muttered, dropping his forehead to rest against Dean’s. 

“Now that we’ve established that, please for the love of God would you just kiss me already,” Dean said tilting his head up so his lips barely brushed against Cas’.

Cas lurched forward, closing the minute space between them until he was kissing Dean. Sparks electrified down Cas’ spine, sending jolts of lust and desire cascading through Cas’ body. 

When Dean slightly pulled back from the kiss, Cas chased Dean’s mouth, leaning into the bed to reconnect their lips. Dean’s arms snaked around Cas’ waist, yanking Cas down onto the bed with him. Cas let out a shocked noise, arching up into Dean’s touch as their lips melded together in another kiss. After several long minutes, Cas pulled away, gasping for breath. 

“You okay?” Dean asked, bumping their noses together softly.

Cas nodded, pressing forward to lock their mouths together in another round of kisses. A choked off noise slipped from Cas’ throat a few minutes later when Dean’s tongue swiped across his lower lip and slipped into his mouth.

Dean licked across his tongue, sliding their mouths together in a wet glide. Cas groaned, pressing his tongue up into Dean’s until they were panting into each other's mouths.

“‘Bout damn time,” Dean said, nipping at Cas’ lower lip.

“Shoulda just kissed me years ago,” Cas said, smirking against Dean’s mouth.

“Gonna kiss you right now,” Dean said before he was slotting their lips together again, this time wetter and hotter and deeper.

Cas lost track of time, one kiss blurring into another until they were making out, wet and sloppy. Each slide of their lips sent Cas’ hand spinning and his heart beating so wildly against his ribs he was sure it was going to beat right out of his chest.

When Dean finally pulled away, Cas shivered when he saw the wet trail across Dean’s lips, and he groaned under his breath. Dean smirked, licking his lips slowly before he gently bumped his nose against Cas’.

“You good?” Dean asked, voice gruff and deep.

Cas shuddered again, his hand gripping tightly to Dean’s tshirt. “Never been better,” Cas said, grinning up at Dean. 

“Now that I’ve ravaged you, how about you say we go eat some of that cake?” Dean asked.

Cas laughed, tipping his forehead against Dean’s. “Can’t believe you baked a cake and wrote that you wanted me in your bed on it.”

“Go big or go home. You weren't getting my hints, so I had to quite literally spell it out for you,” Dean said, pressing a chaste kiss to Cas’ lips despite the fact he was laughing. 

“Shoulda just pushed me up against a wall and kissed me. I would have gotten the message loud and clear.”

“Oh, don’t give me ideas, sweetheart. I’ll be pushing you up against every wall and making out with you at every opportunity from now on,” Dean smirked.

“Well, we’re still under the stay at home order. Got plenty of time to make out with me against every wall in this apartment,” Cas teased.

“Let’s start now then,” Dean said, yanking Cas up from the bed and pushing him into the wall next to the bed, locking their lips together in a searing kiss.

It took them a solid hour to reach the kitchen; making out against every inch of wall between Dean’s bed and the kitchen table. And Cas enjoyed every single second of Dean's mouth locked with his; tongues rubbing together and lips gliding until Cas wasn’t sure where he ended and Dean began.


End file.
